Life Goes On
by Bballchik3100
Summary: When Kevin gets a phone call that brings his past back to him, decisions need to be made that will change everyones life for ever. I’m really bad at summaries. PG-13 for possible later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Kevin and Lucy have moved out of the garage apartment, and into their own house a few streets over from the Camdens. They have two children.

Kevin has been promoted to sergent, and Lucy works along side her father in the church.

Kevin : 36

Lucy : 32

Matthew: 8

Madison : 5

Kevin arrives home, walking into the house looking for Lucy and the kids.

Kevin : Lucy .. .?

Lucy : Were out here.

Kevin walks out on to the deck and finds the kids playing in the yard and Lucy standing on the deck watching them.

Kevin: Hey, how was your day? (Wrapping his arms around her kissing her)

Madison and Matthew : Eeeewwwww

Kevin and Lucy : (Laughs)

Lucy : It was ok, I have to have my sermon for Sunday done tonight because I didn't have a chance to do it today.

Kevin: Here, I'll watch the kids so you can get it done. Maybe mom can watch the kids so we can go out on Saturday...

Lucy : That sounds great. I'll call her when... (phone rings).... I'll get it.

(Picks up the phone)

Lucy : Hello?

Caller : Hello, is there a Mr. Kevin Kinkirk there?

Lucy : Yes, who is calling?

Caller : This is Doctor Morrison from the Glen Oak Hospital.

Lucy : Um, hold on just a minute.

(Kevin comes to the phone)

Kevin: Hello?

Dr. Morrison : Mr. Kinkirk?

Kevin: Yes

Dr.: This is Dr. Morrison from the Glen Oak hospital, I have a patient here in serious condition, the name of a Mindy Kinkirk... and have on emergency records. If you could please come down to the hospital there are some things that need to be discussed urgently.

Kevin: You have my name??? What happend?

Dr.: Yes, you name sir. I really can't discuss that over the phone, you understand.

Kevin: I'll be right there.

(Hangs up the phone.)

Walks back out to the deck.

Kevin: Luce, I have to go down to the hospital, but I'll keep an eye on them when I get back...

Lucy: What's wrong?

Kevin : I'm not sure, but I'll explain when I get back.

Lucy: Ok, be careful. (Kisses him and he leaves for the hospital.)

What's to come:

What's wrong with Mindy?

Is there something waiting for Kevin when he gets home?

This is the first story I've written on here. Please submit your reviews and tell me what you think.

I really appreciate constructful criticism.

I will post another chapeter after I get at least 3 replys.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate it. And xoxoxGeorgestultsoxoxox I am going to change my title but I don't have time right now, but it will be done!

Chapter 2 :

Kevin arrives at the hospital and is directed to the Intensive Care Unit, where he is greeted by

Dr. Morrison.

Dr.: Mr. Kinkirk?

Kevin: Yes. Kevin's fine.

Dr. : Oh, alright. Well we have your wife in here if you'll just follow me....

Kevin : – my wife?

Dr.: Yes, she is in stable condition right now, but in a severe coma.

Kevin : You must have a mistake. Mindi is my ex-wife.

Dr.: (Looking confused) You're not, married to her?

Kevin : We've been divorced for many years.

Dr.: Oh, I see. Well then none of her records were ever changed. At any rate you are the only available person to see to her care. If you could please follow me into my office.

Follows the Dr. Morrison into a fairly large office and sit down.

Kevin : What happened?

Dr.: There was a car accident. Leaving the hotel she and the children were staying in. As they she was pulling out of the parking lot, a car smashed into the driver's side. The children were not hurt, but we are having them checked out for any internal injuries.

Kevin : Children?

Dr.: Ah, yes. Two twin daughters. 15 year's old. Erin and Emily. You can take them with you later.

Kevin : Why do they go with me?

Dr.: Well, you are their father, are you not? Thats what our records appear to say.

Kevin : What records exactly are you talking about if you don't mind my asking?

Dr.: Birth Certificates.... You had no idea about them did you??

Kevin: No... Mindi never told me.

Dr.: Speaking of her. You need to make a decision. She has serious injuries. Her survival rate isn't looking to good. As I said before she is in a coma. You have one of two choices. You can let her continue as she is and see what happens. Whether that be nothing or she may pass herself.... or... you can go ahead and pull the plug on her....

Long Pause.

Dr.: Nothing needs to be decided right away. Take all the time you need.

Kevin: Have you told her kids?

Dr.: No, we leave that up to the parents. Would you like to see them?

Kevin: Yea, now is fine.

Dr.: Ok, please follow me.

What's to come :

How will Kevin react to meeting his daughters?

How will they react to meeting Kevin?

How will the girls feel about Mindi's condition?

What decision will Kevin make about his daughters?

Please read and review this chapter of my story! I really appreciate any constructful criticism.

Once I get 3 more replys I will post another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dr. Morrison leads Kevin to a small waiting room off of his office, picking up charts on his way.

Dr.: Both girls are fine. There were no injuries found, they should be okay.

Kevin : Ok.

Dr.: You can take all the time you need to think about Mindi, and make sure you talk to them about it. (Pointing to the girls) Are you ready?

Kevin : Yes, I wish I would have known about them before now.

Dr. Morrison leads Kevin into the room.

Dr.: Erin, Emily. How are you two feeling?

Erin and Emily: Fine.

Dr.: Good. Well, I would like you to meet Kevin. He's your father.

Emily: Our what.....??

Dr.: Your father. He's lived here in Glen Oak for awhile now, but I will let you guys talk. If you need anything please let me know.

Kevin: Hi.

Erin and Emily : Hello.

Kevin : How are you guys?

Erin : We're fine, but like you really care.

Emily : Erin...

Erin: What? He just now tries to talk to us after all these years?!?!?

Kevin : I didn't know about you until today... when I got the phone call.

Emily: So, like you had no idea at all?

Kevin : No, Mindi never told me.

Erin : What was she? Like a one night stand or something??

Kevin: Oh no. We got married right out of highschool. But after not long, it wasn't what either of us wanted, so we got divorced.

Emily : Did u get re-married?

Kevin: Yes, her name's Lucy. But you will get to meet her later.

Silence.

Kevin: Look why don't we go and get some ice cream and we can talk. Hows that sound?

Emily: Sounds good to me.

Erin: If we have to....

Whats to come:

What will Kevin learn from his new daughters?

How will Lucy and the kids react to meeting the girls?

How will the girls react to meeting Lucy and the kids?

Sorry this chapter is very long, I didnt have much time.

Please read and reply. I will post another chapter after I get 3 replys.

I will be changing my title say tuned for the new title!


End file.
